


What Partners Do

by WasJustAReader



Category: The X-Files
Genre: 3.8 Oubliette, Episode Tag, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WasJustAReader/pseuds/WasJustAReader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little one shot in the aftermath of "Oubliette" - Scully shows up at Mulder's door to check on him and the pair ends up having a movie night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Partners Do

**Author's Note:**

> Originally (and still) posted on fanfiction.net in July 2015.

"Mulder?" she called, knocking on his door. Their flight out of Seattle wasn't until morning and try as she might, sleep hadn't yet come for Scully. If she knew her partner at all, he was up, too. "Mulder, it's me."

Mulder finally opened the door, eyes tired, hair sticking up at odd angles. He let out a long suffering sigh. "Scully, I - "

"You know what? Never mind. I was thinking you might want some company, but, never mind," Scully spoke fast, cutting him off.

"What? No, Scully, wait!" he said, grabbing her arm as she tried to turn away. "I wasn't about to turn you away."

Scully lifted her chin, hesitantly meeting Mulder's eyes through her bangs which had fallen across her face when she turned.

"I was about to apologize. I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. You were doing your job with Lucy. I know that. I don't like it when it feels like we're on separate teams. I'm sorry."

"I don't like it either. Apology accepted. And consider my own apology tendered. You were right about the girls. I don't know how or what, but there was something more going on there."

Mulder grinned wolfishly. "Agent Scully, I can't believe my ears. Did you just tell me that I was right?"

Scully rolled her eyes. "Don't get used to it."

Mulder chuckled. "Oh don't worry, I won't. Would you like to come in?" he asked, stepping back from the door with a flourish. "There's cable and I found a Cary Grant movie marathon."

Scully hesitated. "Well, it is late, and I don't want to impose. I want it to be your choice. I didn't come over here to bother you. If you want to be alone…"

Mulder rolled his eyes. "You're not bothering me, and it is my choice. Get in here."

Scully smiled and followed her partner into the room, settling cross legged on the bed, back against the headboard as Mulder flopped down gracelessly beside her.

They'd been watching Katherine Hepburn and Cary Grant's misadventures in _Bringing Up Baby_ in silence for a while when Mulder bumped Scully's shoulder. "So you came to check up on me, huh?" he teased, eyes twinkling.

"Oh shut up. I already said you were right, what more do you want?" Scully scolded, blushing slightly.

Mulder laughed before looking his partner square in the eyes and saying seriously, "Thank you."

Scully looked slightly startled. "I—you're welcome," she stuttered. "Thanks for the impromptu movie night."

"Hey, it's what partners do," Mulder replied, working the comforter out from under their bodies and pulling it over their laps.

"It's what partners do," Scully murmured, echoing Mulder with a smile as she returned her focus to the movie.


End file.
